Amarga
by Nora Mellark
Summary: Porque hasta en el lugar más hostil, abandonado… pobre; donde la injusticia se huele en el aire y el Hambre es amo y señor de cada uno de los pensamientos, podemos encontrar una dulce princesa esperando por ser rescatada. / Este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Días Oscuros".


**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre, historia, contexto y personajes, no me pertenecen. Todo, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**Este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Días Oscuros".**

* * *

**Amarga.**

Se dice que hubo un tiempo antes de Los Juegos del Hambre, mucho antes de los Días Oscuros, muchísimo antes del horrible Fin del Mundo en el que la faz de la Tierra cambió. Este Fin del Mundo provocó que los recursos naturales diezmaran, que los cambios climáticos amenazaran con exterminar la poca vida que aún sobrevivía, que las civilizaciones fueran desintegrándose poco a poco y el ser humano ascendiera al siguiente nivel de la evolución: la indiferencia total.

Pero antes, mucho antes de esto, el mundo era diferente.

En ese mundo antaño, lejano, casi irreal, existían historias que eran capaces de transportarte a otros mundos, vivir otras vidas, impregnarte de romances y tragedias pero, sobre todo, llenarte de sueños y fantasías.

"Había una vez…"

De este modo empezaban las más bellas historias, situadas en hermosos y grandes reinos; los grandes amores de cuentos de hadas donde héroes y princesas, a veces con ayuda de una hada madrina, superaban las más crueles profecías, encierros o maleficios, y al final de su travesía eran recompensados con cuatro palabras que hacían su historia más bonita, más perfecta, más alejada de la realidad: "Vivieron felices por siempre".

Hoy, no es así.

En el país de Panem, dividido por doce Distritos, unos más esclavizados que otros, no existen los cuentos de hadas ni hermosas historias que prometen aliviar el sufrimiento pasado. Los finales felices son tan desconocidos que nadie piensa en ellos. Pero hasta en el lugar más hostil, abandonado… pobre; donde la injusticia se huele en el aire y el Hambre es amo y señor de cada uno de los pensamientos, podemos encontrar una dulce princesa esperando por ser rescatada.

Su pequeño reino es el inmenso Distrito 11, encargado de la agricultura. Dentro de uno de los tantos y diminutos castillos de paja, cartón o lámina, vive la pequeña princesa de piel morena, melena rebelde e inmensos ojos café.

A diferencia de los cuentos de antaño, donde la realeza se ataviaba de elegantes vestidos hechos de la tela más fina y zapatillas de cristal, la dulce princesa del Distrito 11 no viste más que de retazos de tela vieja y a sus pequeños pies solamente los cubre el viento, la tierra, el lodo o el pasto. Sus padres no ostentan el título de Rey y Reina –aunque bien podrían serlo; sus hermanos no son caballeros, príncipes ni doncellas, son tan comunes y corrientes que pasan desapercibidos. No reciben reverencias, ni tributos o pleitesía. No son más que nadie en ese lugar.

Ella trabaja día y noche, de sol a sol, de luna a luna, porque los sirvientes son un lujo que no puede permitirse. Ella es su propia servidumbre. No cuenta con nanas o guardias que protejan su humilde castillo y al resto de su familia. Ella es la única guardiana y su armadura más fuerte es la nobleza y el amor por los suyos. Las largas mesas con deliciosos banquetes disponibles a todas horas son algo que no puede siquiera imaginar; a ella le bastan un par de frutos, algunas plantas o un pedazo de pan en forma de luna con semillas, aunque a veces no puede permitirse ese gran lujo porque hay más bocas que alimentar. No le importa ceder su porción para que otros logren sobrevivir. El enorme hueco en su estómago es tan grande que parece absorber por completo sus sentidos, su vida, aun así, ella no llora, ríe; no reniega, disfruta; no protesta, aguanta.

No desea joyas, títulos o ropa fina, tampoco reconocimiento ni algún tipo de regalo caro porque ella tiene lo justo para ser completamente feliz: la música.

Porque aquel conjunto de ondas, vibraciones, sonidos, ritmos, que producen hermosas melodías son suficientes para llenar su alma; porque ella no danza ni canta entre ratones o enanos o una multitud de animalitos del bosque. Sus amigos los sinsajos, aquellos extraños pajaritos con la extraordinaria capacidad de reproducir canciones enteras, vuelan siempre a su lado porque dependen de ella: no son capaces de crear.

Ella crea dulces melodías, ellos repiten. Ella canta, ellos son su coro. Ella va y viene, ellos la siguen…

Ella es la princesa, y ellos sus únicos súbditos.

Juntos, como si se tratase del más hermoso cuento, transforman el mundo en un lugar más feliz sólo con la música.

Hasta que un día, uno de esos días al año en que tiene permitido trabajar menos y levantarse a horas no apropiadas, su suerte cambia y su propio cuento, con distinto comienzo pero tragedia similar a los de antaño, llega a su clímax, al momento en que tiene que mostrar más valentía que en todos estos años: Ella, recibe una invitación, pero no cualquiera.

¡Qué hermoso sería que su presencia fuera requerida para asistir a un baile donde el anfitrión, un apuesto príncipe, estuviera dispuesto a desposar a la princesa más bella y vivir por siempre su historia de amor! ¡Más hermoso sería que fuese ella la princesa elegida!

Pero no es así.

La Cosecha, esa invitación forzada para todos aquellos que estén en el límite de los doce a los dieciocho años, en el que su nombre se encuentra escrito nueve veces, uno por cada miembro de su familia y dos por el suyo; esa invitación que en otros tiempos sería signo de alegría y de ilusiones, hoy no es más que un centenar de plegarias al viento porque su nombre no se mencione y no tenga la mala fortuna de asistir a la máxima celebración del Capitolio: ese lugar donde se encuentra la verdadera realeza de Panem, donde ostentan títulos y entretenimientos pomposos, donde hay banquetes por doquier, donde las comodidades más que escasear, son ridículamente abundantes. Ese lugar en que las palabras Juegos y Hambre, tornan un significado más real, más tortuoso, más degradante… Más terrorífico que la miseria misma.

Ella piensa en sus amigos los sinsajos, se concentra en la belleza que encuentra en ellos; entona en su mente una melodía de cuatro notas, esa melodía que marca el fin de su jornada de trabajo y que se repite por todo el campo. Ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la sensación de plenitud que solamente la música puede darle…

¡Rue Tanner!

Ella abre los ojos y nota la multitud de miradas fijas sobre ella al mismo tiempo que su nombre resuena por los altavoces. En otro tiempo, su nombre sería seguido de fanfarrias, trompetas, aplausos y murmullos de envidia y otros más de aprobación. Ahora, su nombre sólo es seguido por el silencio, suspiros de alivio y miradas cargadas de pena.

Ella camina por el pasillo de gente que se aleja cada vez más con cada paso que da. Ella llega al lugar de honor. Ella está atenta cuando escucha preguntar si alguien desea tomar su lugar. Ella escucha que es el propio viento y el fuerte silencio quienes abogan por ella. Ella observa que una bandada de pajaritos, sus más fieles súbditos, alzan el vuelo dispuestos a tomar su lugar. Ella comprende que nadie más estará dispuesto a hacer la más grandiosa proeza por ella.

Y lo entiende.

Y suspira.

Y se resigna.

Sin embargo, está dispuesta a pelear.

Ella no será confinada dentro de una alta torre esperando por el noble príncipe que le rescate, tampoco tiene que sobrevivir calladamente al maltrato de un par de hermanastras despiadadas, ni mucho menos desafiar el peligro a causa de una manzana envenenada capaz de robarle hasta el último aliento. No. Ella es custodiada hacia un lugar más tenebroso que un bosque encantado por una especie más mortífera que un dragón, un lobo feroz o una malvada bruja; por aquella especie que debería protegerla y no permitirle salir de su pequeño reino; por aquellos que llevan en su nombre la palabra 'paz' y que su sola presencia debería significar justicia. Son ellos, los propios Agentes de la Paz, los que la escoltan hacia el lugar donde la guerra y la muerte son los protagonistas y ella quedará relegada a un segundo cuadro.

La despedida con su familia –sí, para hacer más tortuosa su ida, el gobierno, en un gesto de perversa amabilidad, le permite despedirse-, es tan dolorosa que el silencio, los sollozos y las amargas lágrimas es el único diálogo que se escucha en la lujosa habitación. Ellos, como cualquier familia, guardan una pequeña esperanza de verla otra vez. Ella simplemente asiente con valentía: Sería más cruel expresar con palabras algo que escapa de sus posibilidades.

El tiempo, eso que es todo y nada, aquello que sujeta y separa los sentimientos, pensamientos y acontecimientos a la vez, que se prolonga, se expande, se dilata, se hincha, y al mismo tiempo se contrae, se encoge, se reduce, es el cruel verdugo que juega con sus sensaciones: cuando menos se lo espera, la confinación, los entrenamientos, el jolgorio precedente al gran acontecimiento, se han escurrido como agua entre sus dedos.

Un día estaba sentada frente a una gran audiencia con un vestido de gasa y alas, revoloteando, mientras aseguraba que costaría atraparla, al otro, se encontraba frente a la simbólica y dorada Cornucopia, esperando los 60 segundos para recomenzar a pelear por su vida.

Al sonar el gong, sale disparada, toma unas cuantas cosas, inservibles para unos, valiosas para ella, que se encuentran desperdigadas alrededor del gran cuerno dorado. No se entretiene más de lo necesario. Corre por varios minutos y, cuando se siente confiada de que nadie la sigue, trepa un frondoso árbol y se echa a volar entre los demás. Esta habilidad suya es la que la mantendrá con vida…

El miedo invade todo su cuerpo y pensamientos; hay momentos, mientras escapa de paredes de fuego y huye de avispas letales y modificadas genéticamente, en que medita que lo mejor es dejarse atrapar y no prolongar más lo inevitable. La soledad es una carga mucho más pesada que el saber que en el momento en que se encuentre frente a frente con alguien, será el fin. Ideas suicidas, egoístas, quizá, pero no carentes de valentía. Sin embargo, también existen los momentos en que imagina que su nombre será vociferado, anunciando que ella es la última y única sobreviviente: La Vencedora. Saborea esa palabra del mismo modo que saborea los placeres interminables de serlo: un verdadero castillo de piedra y cemento, en lugar de aquel de paja y lamina donde el calor es infernal y el frío traspasa calándole hasta los huesos; una esponjosa y suave cama cubierta de elegantes edredones en comparación del roído catre que la espera en un rincón y que no es lo suficientemente cómodo para evitarle el dolor de espalda por dormir en el suelo; banquetes y más banquetes de comida caliente y recién hecha que no le envidian nada a las sopas rebajadas con agua y un diminuto trozo de vegetal nadando en ella… Y más allá de esos placeres materiales, ansía por sobre todas las cosas, sentir el calor que le proporcionan los abrazos de su familia que son más reconfortantes que una elegante chimenea.

.

No duda ni un segundo en proporcionarle ayuda a la Chica en Llamas: él que se haya presentado Voluntaria por su pequeña hermana y que el Chico de su Distrito que la acompaña esté enamorado de ella, la convencen de que es alguien especial. También porque le permitió dormir a su lado. Por primera vez en sus trece cortos pero tan largos años de vida, supo lo que se siente estar bajo la protección de otra persona.

No piensa que en algún momento tendrá que alejarse de ella porque la sensación es tan maravillosa que no se permite indagar sobre el futuro porque el presente, el momento, es más esperanzador.

Mientras espera que la chica, Katniss, vuelva de una misión tanto peligrosa como excitante, ella aguarda pacientemente, convencida de que todo irá bien, de que ahora que tiene a alguien a su lado es más fuerte.

Camina por el bosque, recoge bayas, plantas comestibles, admira el paisaje y las flores de luminosos colores que se encuentran a su alrededor. Recuerda su pequeño reino, el Distrito 11; añora su trabajo en los huertos; guarda una diminuta esperanza de volver y cantar con sus amigos los sinsajos, con aquellos que en ningún momento la han abandonado y la siguieron hasta este territorio hostil. Los mira posados en los árboles, no distingue a sus compañeros pero sabe que están aquí. Tiene ganas de cantar, hacer de cuenta que el peligro latente no existe, pero sabe que si lo hace, sería una invitación a la muerte. Aunque de vez en cuando silba una dulce melodía de cuatro notas…

Termina su labor de recolectar; la sensación de tranquilidad desaparece porque sabe que tiene que regresar y esconderse para esperar a la Chica valiente del Distrito 12. Piensa en ella y sonríe. Todo va a salir bien, se tranquiliza.

Lo que no sabe es que todo saldrá bien, pero no para ella.

.

Se agita desesperadamente bajo la red que envuelve su pequeño cuerpo. Repite mentalmente lo que pasó: un paso, esa simple acción que significa avanzar o retroceder, es lo que la estancó en ese lugar. No vio que entre el espeso pasto se encontraba una trampa. No tiene caso quebrarse la cabeza en intentar adivinar a quién pertenece, sabe que si no sale de ahí, es el fin.

Pero, ¿cómo salir de ahí si cada movimiento te atrapa más?

A pesar de estar al aire libre, siente que se ahoga. Esa red no puede hacerle más daño que inmovilizarla, pero el estrago psicológico es el verdadero peligro: el miedo fluye por sus venas y embota su cerebro; su mente la tortura con imágenes de alguien sin rostro que se acerca a ella y termina con su vida. Ruega silenciosamente para que sus únicos amigos la rescaten. Pero no lo hacen. Implora porque Katniss la encuentre y no se haya olvidado de ella. Pero no llega.

De repente, cuando la última gota de esperanza amenazaba con evaporarse, escucha que gritan su nombre. _'Rue. Rue. Rue._' La desesperación es palpable en esa voz. _'Rue. Rue. Rue._' Sabe que es ella, la Chica en Llamas no la olvidó. _'Rue. Rue. Rue.'_ Y viene a rescatarla. Logra divisar su figura haciéndose paso entre los árboles. Ella grita, _'Katniss. Katniss'_, esperando que con eso llegué más rápido. _'Katniss'_, piensa antes de gritar de nueva cuenta…

La llamada de auxilio se pierde en un jadeo de dolor.

Lo ve, es el chico del Distrito 1, no sabe su nombre, pero está segura quién es. Él sonríe con malicia y satisfacción. Ni el dolor en sus entrañas le mostró la verdad como esa sonrisa.

Ya está hecho.

Y así, como cuando su nombre salió elegido para esta invitación, lo entiende. Suspira. Jadea. Se resigna.

Por primera vez siente dolor y tristeza por ella.

En casa, Juegos significaba volar entre los árboles sin ser atrapada, componer melodías y forzar las capacidades de los sinsajos, correr entre el pasto intentando alcanzar a sus hermanos, trenzarle el cabello a su madre, competir con su padre por ver quién lograba recolectar la mayor cantidad de frutos… Cualquier cosa que fuese capaz de imprimirle una sonrisa en el rostro y retorcerle el estómago hasta llorar. No esto. Estos Juegos no la hacen sonreír, sino llorar; el dolor en su estómago arde porque sabe que se le va la vida, no por felicidad; las lágrimas que inundan sus hermosos ojos castaños no significan la cumbre de un día feliz, sino el final absoluto.

Siente cómo la Chica en Llamas, Katniss, la sostiene delicadamente. No se atreve a decirle que estará bien porque eso sería una cruel mentira, y ella está segura que esa Chica no es de las que miente. No quiere que sus últimos momentos giren en torno a la tristeza, así que le pide algo que la alegre momentáneamente.

Y Katniss cumple su último y único deseo.

_"En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce, hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave; recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo"._

La respiración de la pequeña princesa se relaja; su cuerpo también.

_"Este sol te protege y te da calor, las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor, tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará"._

La princesa cierra los ojos, saboreando la dulce voz de la Chica en Llamas y permitiendo que ésta la tranquilice.

Desea con sus escazas fuerzas que ella gane, que regrese a su hogar y tenga la oportunidad de proteger a su hermana. Quiere que Katniss haga lo que ella ya no podrá con sus propios hermanos.

La canción comienza a perder sentido. No distingue del todo las palabras. En su mente todo pensamiento se difumina y la oscuridad total se adueña de ella.

La pequeña y encantadora Rue se ha ido, atrapada en una red y una lanza atravesándole el estómago.

La forma en que murió no es épica ni guarda la esperanza de que, por algún sortilegio, se revierta. Ella se ha ido para siempre, de una forma _amarga_, así como ella.

La Chica en Llamas, en un acto de rebeldía, la cubre de flores, esas mismas flores que la pequeña admiraba unas horas antes. Su pelo, sus manos, su cuerpo…

Esas flores de bonitos colores coronan su cabello como lo que es, una princesa. Esas flores de bonitos colores adornan sus manos señalando su cetro. Esas flores de bonitos colores cubren su cuerpo en la forma de una capa real. Esas flores de bonitos colores que representan la vida que debía haber tenido la cubren porque ahora, muerta, se ha convertido en parte de la esperanza para que otros tengan la vida que ella se merecía.

Porque la Chica en Llamas y el Chico enamorado de ella, ahora se convierten en los protagonistas de una historia de romance digna de antaño en la que derrotaran todos los males para ser recompensados con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

El único problema es que está no es una historia de antaño.

Y los amores no son correspondidos.

Y los dragones o brujas malvadas son eclipsados por la especie más letal de todas: el hombre mismo.

Y el sufrimiento es el protagonista.

Y el 'felices', no figura en el para siempre.

Y el 'vivieron' no siempre implica que así sea.

.

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado y mucha suerte a las demás.

Un beso y un abrazo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
